The Path to Power
by Oden1234
Summary: Full summary too long to be placed here, read it inside. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: As the final battle has ended, Harry ponders how his life will proceed from here, bit little does he know that new powers are rising, powers that could rip the Earth in two, and he and his friends will be sucked into another conflict against a foe that threatens all they hold dear...**

**Most if not all characters in this story belong to JKR anyone/thing that you haven't heard of before probably belongs to me. I did change the plot a little to make this story more interesting. Enjoy!**

**Side note: I started writing this when I was about twelve, so if it seems a bit choppy to you, tell me and I'll go back through and fix some areas.**

**CH1**

**

* * *

**Harry sat in the headmaster's office thinking. _What should I do with The Hallows? Should I put the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb? Yes I think I will. The Resurrection Stone is lost in the forest but what if some other student was to find it? I'll go look for it and keep it hidden, maybe in my vault at Gringotts. I'll keep the cloak. After all it is mine._

"OK, I think I know what I'm going to do. I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from."

"No Harry that would not be wise. You see, there are still dark wizards abroad, if you were to put it back they could still claim it and defeat you. But when you meet another man by the name of _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós__,_ you must let him take it from you because it is safer with him. The reason is this: you are the only ones who can actually control The Hallows, because of two things. First, you know and accept that you will still die even though you possess The Hallows. Second, you can love unconditionally, and therefore cannot be corrupted by The Hallows."

"Why?"

Hermione knew this was coming. "Harry, are you really that thick?"

"It appears so."

"Oh, Ok Harry tap each of are heads and say _Revelio Magis._"

Harry did so and what he saw startled him. He asked Dumbledore "can you see the aura around them?"

"Yes, Harry, I can."

"Can you tell me what it means?"

"You know the colors of the rainbow right?"

"Yes sir."

"Please Harry, call me Albus. Anyway, the colors ascend from violet being a muggle, to white being powerful. A Black aura is a Powerful Dark Wizard, and shades of grey show other Dark Wizard's power. Now let's see your aura, Harry." Hermione then tapped Harry on the head and muttered the incantation. Immediately everyone had to turn away because, even though Harry didn't know, his aura was a bright white glow. "What is it? Why are you all looking away?" Hermione removed the aura with a counter-spell, _Hidis Magis, _and asked Dumbledore to explain. "Well Harry, your aura was bright white. The only one who has a greater aura is _Óðinn __Dróttinn Ljós_, who had not a white but a golden glow that was so bright no one could look at him. Even Merlin didn't have that much power. Now what do you see from your friends?"

"Well, Hermione has a dark red aura, and Ron has a yellow-orange color."

"That is what I thought."

"Is that good professor?"

"Please, Harry, call me Albus and yes, it means you will all be very powerful later in life no matter what you decide to do."

"Good. Oh, I have one more question. What about the Resurrection Stone?"

"I'm glad you brought that up. Do you know where it is right now?"

"Kind of you see I lost it in the forest earlier."

Harry thought _it's too bad I couldn't just say _Accio Stone _and It would fly through the…wait a second what is that?_

"Uh, Guys?"

"What Harry?"

"Care to look out the window and tell me what's flying towards us?" Moments later the Resurrection Stone landed in Harry's hand. Hermione and Ron were temporarily stunned at what just happened. Then Dumbledore asked "Harry, what were you thinking just before you saw the stone?"

"Well I was thinking it was too bad I couldn't just summon it."

Hermione was curious and asked Harry "So you just thought _Accio Stone_ and it flew from the forest?"

"Yes, why is that so odd besides the fact that I can do wandless magic now?"

"Well Harry," Dumbledore explained "The fact that you just thought it is quite amazing. The fact that you can do wandless, non-verbal magic without moving your hand is even more so. "Hermione, would you please conjure two glasses and set them on the desk?"

"Sure pro… uh Albus." With that Hermione conjured two glasses and did as Dumbledore said. "Now Harry, try to summon a glass but waving your hand." Harry did so and it zoomed into his hand. "Good. Now try summoning the other one without moving your hand." He did so with the same result. "Thank you. Now try to cast stunner."

"At what?"

"You can cast it at me," Volunteered Ron. "As long as you un-stun me."

"Ok, thanks Ron. Oh, and Hermione, would you cast cushioning charms so if I blast him backwards he won't get hurt?"

"Ok Harry." And she did so. Harry then proceeded to stun Ron wandless and non-verbally both using his hand and not. He succeeded both times as Ron went flying backwards. "Well that worked out well. I can inform _Óðinn__ Dróttinn Ljós_ to teach you how to be more proficient with wandless magic. He was able to do it since he was eleven. Oh and Harry, you can have my Pensieve if you want it."

"Really Albus? Thanks very much!"

"You know how to extract memories right?"

"I think so. You just place your wand on your temple and think of the memory then pull your wand away right?"

Albus nodded his head.

"One other thing Albus can I have a Portrait so if I need help I could ask you?"

"Sure Harry I'll ask Minerva to have one made and sent to you. Oh, and Fawkes has agreed to travel with you."

"Great, thanks Albus!"

"Well I suggest you all get some rest. You will, no doubt, be swamped by reporters and well-wishers tomorrow morning. Oh, and Harry, it would be best if you don't tell anyone about your abilities just yet only the Weasleys and the other professors."

"OK good night pro… uh Albus." Harry and his friends made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there the only one there was Ginny. Too tired to speak, Harry and Ginny curled up together on the couch while Ron and Hermione went to the girl's dormitory. Hermione had to levitate Ron up to avoid the slide.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Do you want to go up to your bed?"

"If you want to I'm comfy wherever you are."

"OK lets that way we can have some privacy."

So Harry and Ginny went up to the Boy's dormitory and curled up in Harry's bed.

"Ah it feels good to be back in a bed again."

"What do you mean Harry?" She asked slightly concerned. "I thought you had a tent?"

"We did I just mean after all that's happened tonight."

"Oh."

"Goodnight Ginny, I love you" Harry said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you too but I deserve a better kiss than that after you scared me so much. I thought you had really died and I wanted to kill myself too."

"Sorry Ginny but can we talk in the morning? I'm really tired right now."

"OK Harry"

Harry kissed her full on the lips this time then slowly drifted off to Morpheus' Realm in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron went down to the kitchens to get some food while avoiding all the publicity.

"Harry lets go talk a walk, alone." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"OK"

So he and Ginny went down to the Black Lake and sat under the old Oak they used to study under.

"Ok Harry, can you tell me what you were doing all year?" Harry said ok and recounted his adventures during their hunt for the horcurxes. After he was done they were both on the verge of tears. "Harry, how could you stand that?" "Well the biggest comfort was just staring at your dot on the marauder's map and talking to you while knowing that you were still alive. That was what mostly kept me going. Then when I went into the forest, I was able to get the Resurrection Stone out of the snitch and my parents, Sirius, and Remus were all there to comfort me. The last thing I thought of, before the curse hit me, was you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Oh, Harry!"

And with that she threw herself into his arms and kissed him like they never kissed before. Soon after what had been minutes but felt like hours or even days they were interrupted by Ron who was standing there with a look of disgust on his face.

"What are you doing!" he yelled. "Why are… you are… why did… what's up between you two?"

"Um, we kissed and we're together again can't you tell?" Asked Ginny with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well why'd you have to do it here? Couldn't it have been a place that was more private?"

"We told you we were going for a walk and you saw us walk down here now if you don't get out of here I'll hex you!" Ginny yelled after his retreating form.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Pro…uh Albus said I could have his Pensieve and Fawkes has agreed to travel with me now."

"You mean his Phoenix?" she said with a tone of awe in her voice.

"Ya and I asked if I could have my one portrait of him so if I needed help I could ask."

"That's so cool!" she almost yelled. Harry could see she was trying not to scream with delight.

"Ginny look at me." The minute her head turned he kissed her again and stayed there until an owl swooped down on them and pecked Harry's hand. He broke the kiss and took the letter from the owl.

_Dear Harry,_

_The goblins want to meet with you to discuss your estates and money with you could you please meet me at Shell Cottage and I will take you to Gringotts tomorrow at 9:00._

_Bill_

"Estates and money?" asked Ginny who read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"Seems so. I didn't know I had ownership to any other property besides Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld Place."

"Well, we'd better go tell mum she'd go nuts if we just left without telling her where we were going tomorrow. That is if she hasn't already because we came down here."

When they got to the castle doors, Fawkes swooped down in front of them carrying a note from Minerva.

_Harry,_

_Albus told me about the portrait you wanted I'll make sure you get one as soon as possible._

_Minerva_

"Well ready to face your mum?"

"I guess so. Here goes nothing."

As they stepped into the Entrance Hall, something odd happened. Everyone in the great Hall and Entrance Hall saw a golden flash of light then everyone in the Entrance Hall was thrown back either into the Great Hall or onto the grounds. After the area was clear, a man stepped out of the light clothed in robes that glowed golden. On his shoulder sat a phoenix. Harry stood up and asked who he was. The man replied "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Good, I take it that Albus explained the situation to you."

"You mean you are _Óðinn__ Dróttinn Ljós_?"

"Yes Albus has explained what must happen then?"

"Yes he did."

"OK, I'm sorry I have to do this Harry but it's for the best. Are you ready to duel?"

"Yes."

Ginny screamed "NO!"

"Ginny it must be done. As you can see this man is the most powerful wizard in the world, always was and always will be. He can protect the Elder Wand better than me."

"Yes, I can as you can see I know magic that other wizards only dreamed of. No Fidelius Charm can withhold me, and no barriers can keep me out as you have just witnessed."

"You mean you can you can bypass Anti-Disapparation charms?"

"Yes, and I promise you all I wont hurt him I need only wrest control of the wand from him."

"Ok." Ginny replied somewhat reluctantly.

"Ready Harry?"

"I guess. Wait, where is your wand?"

"Oh, I don't use one I only use wandless magic."

"Oh, that's another thing I forgot, Albus said you could train me to be more proficient with wandless magic."

"Yes, so he did, and I assure you I will after the duel."

And _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós_ and Harry dueled. After about half an hour, _Óðinn__ Dróttinn Ljós_ finally wrest control of the Elder Wand from Harry.

"You're good Harry."

"Thanks." Harry replied. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you but I'll take a cup of tea if you have one."

"Ok." Harry said. "Gin! Ron! Hermione!"

"Ya?"

"We're going to the kitchens want to come?"

"Sure."

So the five went down to the Hogwarts kitchens to get refreshments. On their way back up Harry had an idea. "Sir, if you can bypass magic barriers, does that mean that you can repair damage inflicted by dark magic?"

"Yes Harry, why do you ask?"

"Do you think you could repair Hogwarts then?"

"Good idea Harry, I'll go ask Minerva to get everyone out of the castle." And with that he strode into the Great Hall and up to Professor McGonagall. "Harry just asked if I could repair the school and I told him I would ask you."

"How do you expect to do that? This school was damaged by dark magic it can't be repaired by magic."

"I thought you would have learned when I apparated into the Entrance Hall. Oh well just please get everyone out of the castle and send me a patronus when everyone is out."

"Ok uh…"

"_Óðinn_."

"Ok _Óðinn_ even though I doubt this will work."

"Trust me it will. Albus believes in me and I hope you will come to as well."

And with that Minerva began to move everyone out of the castle. Once everyone was out she sent the message to _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós_ to begin. He flew to the top of the highest point on the castle, the Astronomy Tower, and cast his own rendition of _Reparo_ and the castle flew back together. After this was done _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós_ flew back off the Astronomy Tower and down to where Minerva and the other people were waiting. When he landed he said "Well the castle is fixed."

"I don't understand how did you fix it when it was blown apart by dark magic?"

"the same way I can apparate inside the wards."

Professor Flitwick then spoke up "How do you Apparate inside the wards?"

"Well, take everyone inside and wait for me in the Headmaster's office."

"Very well."

Once everyone was back inside, the teachers, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed up to the Headmaster's office. Once inside Minerva asked Dumbledore "Who is this young man that says he can apparate through the wards?"

"I take it _Óðinn__ Dróttinn Ljós_ has arrived then."

"Yes Albus he has and he said he is going to apparate into this office."

"Well then he will be here soon."

And no later than the last word was said did a golden flash of light appear in the room and _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós_ stepped out of it with his Phoenix on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" questioned Professor Sprout. "No one has ever been able to apparate into or out of Hogwarts with the wards up."

"As I told these four earlier, I will now tell you- I have power other wizards and witches could only dream of."

"What does he mean Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Well Minerva, concealment charms and other wards don't affect him. He can see through Fidelius charms as though they weren't in affect. Also he has been able to use wandless magic since he was eleven."

"Are you saying this is the man who the prophecy referred to?"

"What prophecy?" Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione questioned.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that last night well I will tell you now then."

"No Albus, I will tell them." _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós_ replied.

"Oh very well then."

"As you have noticed I have power unknown to other wizards. This was prophesied by Merlin himself. It goes as follows:

_**The one of the god**_

_**The one of the powers**_

_**He who knows no boundaries**_

_**The vanquisher of the Dark**_

_**The Lord of the Light**_

_**The flame in your heart**_

_**The one who needs no wand**_

_**Will come and go in the golden light**_

_**And he will never travel without his flame**_

Now do you understand?"

"I think so." Harry replied "Correct me if I'm wrong but this is how I would interpret it.

_Óðinn_ was the god of Norse Mythology,

You have power beyond imagination,

No wards or barriers can stop you,

Dark Wizards flee or fall before you,

You are _Dróttinn Ljós_ the Lord of Light

You know nothing but love and light,

You inspire others when fighting the Dark Arts,

You have never needed a wand,

You apparate and disapparate in golden light,

And you always have a Phoenix on your shoulder.

Oh, and out of curiosity what is the name of your Phoenix?"

"Haha, I thought you would never ask. Well his name is Aldrnari. And as to your interpretation it is the best I've seen yet."

"Thanks."

"So sorry to interrupt but we need to get down to the Great Hall. Oh, and Harry, here is the Portrait you asked for."

"Thanks Minerva."

"Ok lets go everyone grab on to me I'll take you straight down."

And with that everyone took hold of him and he took a step forward and was gone.

The next second they were all standing in front of the head table. Kingsley stood up and shook Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's hand. Then Minerva indicated four vacant chairs for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. She indicated the Headmaster's chair for _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _who politely declined and conjured his own comfortable armchair and sat next to Harry. They took their seats while Minerva walked to the podium to address the crowds.

"Friends, all of you have lost someone dear in the past three years. But remember they all died so that those that are alive today may live without the fear of You-know-who. Without further ado Mr. Harry Potter will you and your friends please step forward."

The moment Harry, rather reluctantly, stood up he was greeted with thunderous applause. They walked forward as Minerva stepped back and sat in her chair. Harry then addressed the crowd.

"Friends, I do not need all this recognition, because without those standing with me and the students involved in Dumbledore's Army I would not be here right now. Also I implore that you give up calling Voldemort you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. Those titles are no longer needed for once a wise witch said to me 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'" And he looked at Hermione as he said this.

"Call him Voldemort or call him Tom Riddle, I do not care which. I know that you have all lost someone dear, and I know they were dear to me as well. Even if I didn't know them, they still played a special part in the downfall of Voldemort. And for that I wish to give them recognition for their services." He looked over at _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _who nodded his head and whispered something to his Phoenix. Seconds later the Phoenix started singing and lifted the spirits of all those in the Great Hall. Harry and his friends sat back down as Kingsley stood up. "Thank you Harry and _Óðinn__ Dróttinn Ljós_." He walked to the podium. "Because of your services, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you will receive Order of Merlin, First Class. Also all those in Dumbledore's Army who fought in the battle will receive Order of Merlin, Second Class. And all the rest of you who fought in the battle will receive Order of Merlin, Third Class. There will be a memorial held on the grounds on September 23rd for all those who have died. Please be present to accept your awards." With that he sat down and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went over to Minerva and asked "Can we go sit with our friends?"

Minerva contemplated this for a second before nodding her approval. They went down to the Weasleys and sat with them. A little while later the feast appeared and they dug in. after the feast was over Mrs. Weasley said "we're going home to The Burrow in a few days and you are coming with us."

"No Mrs. Weasley I…"Harry Began but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"No excuses dear we need you there you are family to us."

"I… Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

And they all headed up to the common room. Once they got there, _Óðinn_ transfigured the sofa into an elegant bed saying "I'll stay down here so you won't be disturbed. And with that he sat down in one of the armchairs and pulled out a pipe and Harry and Ginny headed up to Harry's dormitory. Luckily no one else was there and no one there. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione went up to her dormitory levitating Ron up as usual. Once settled in they fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, they woke up to find _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _already waiting for them. They got ready and started towards the Great Hall. Minutes after they sat down, a silver lynx came bounding through the doors, and in the deep booming voice of Kingsley said _ "Hurry Hogsmede is under attack! Death Eaters surround us!"_ everyone started to panic saying that the castle would soon be attacked again and rushed around trying to get out of the Great Hall. _Óðinn__ Dróttinn Ljós _yelled "QUIET!" and everyone stopped moving. "everyone head back to your common rooms. I will know if you didn't. Harry, you four," he pointed at Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione "come with me. Teachers, secure the castle until I return and say it is safe." Harry and his friends walked up to him and he said "Grab hold." And when they did, they vanished in a golden flash.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Death Eaters had nearly taken over the village and the one who was in charge was interrogating some prisoners "Where is the Dark Lord?"

"Dead, Potter killed him."

"WHAT!" and used the Cruciatus Curse on them "Then where is Potter?"

"He's… ah…at… AHHHHH… the castle." amid the screams and screeches from the one being tortured. The Death Eater released the curse and yelled "Come with…huh?" at the remaining Death Eaters who looked at a golden flash of light and then were thrown back as _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _and the others stepped out of the light. As the Death Eaters stood up the others drew their wands and prepared for a fight. They started to step forward but _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _held them back saying "Let me deal with them." And he held up his hand and golden ropes wrapped around the nearest Death Eater. The one who was leading them said "So you know the Ancient Magics, Eh?"

"Yes," _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _replied "I wrote most of them."

"YOU WHAT!" everyone in the vicinity screamed.

"I wrote most of the Ancient Magics." He responded utterly un-amused. And with a flick of his wrist, all the Death Eaters were bound in golden ropes. After they were all bound, Kingsley stepped out of a nearby building while removing a disillusionment charm.

"Harry, I'm glad you got my message. Mind introducing me to this man?"

"Oh, this is _Óðinn Dróttinn Ljós_ he…"

"Wrote the Ancient Magics, I heard."

"If you want to come up to the castle, I'll explain everything."

"Please do!" they all exclaimed.

"But first I think I can reveal my true identity." _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _said.

"What?"

He placed his right hand over his heart and, a little while later, removed it as his skin started to writhe.

"What's happening?" Ginny screamed.

They all looked on petrified at what was happening. His Head was elongating into a dragon head, his hands and feet were becoming clawed, and his skin was turning into golden scales.

After the transformation was done he spoke in a voice that sounded as if the English and Draconic languages were being spoken at the same time "Now you know, I am no mere man, I am a Dragon Lord."

"A WHAT!" they all yelled.

"A Dragon Lord. They are all but extinct I am the last."

"What do you mean all but extinct?" Kingsley asked.

"My kind was hunted down by those who wrote the Corrupt Magics. We were thought as a threat to them because of the power of the Ancient Magics that we wrote. If we were able to teach others our magic, then they would not have had a chance against us. A great war broke out, many of us were slaughtered, and the rest were hunted down to the last of us-me. I was their king that is the only reason I survived-I had more power than the rest."

"Why isn't this in our history classes?" Hermione asked fascinated by that history.

"Because, this was millennia before the Founders' time, lost, thousands of years ago. I chose never to divulge it living as a simple wizard until now."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I was there through it all."

"So how old are you then?" asked Harry.

"About ten thousand years old." And everyone looked at him with awe.

"Can you morph into a dragon?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I can if anybody would want a ride."

"Cool! Let's go!" Ginny screamed in delight "anyone else coming?"

They all nodded their agreement.

"Ok but first I must tell Minerva it is safe." _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _replied and sent a patronus, which took the form of a dragon, to Minerva. After this was done he started to morph again his robes disappeared and his body started to grow. Soon a dragon with golden scales and white horns was sitting in front of them and spoke "Climb on." And they scampered onto his back as Mrs. Weasley came running down "Ginny! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley! What are you doing! Why are you climbing onto a dragon!" and the dragon spoke "It is alright Ma'am ."

"What? Did you just talk?"

"Yes, Ma'am I did I will explain everything once we get back. Do you want to ride too?"

"Oh, um sure." Se said and reluctantly climbed onto his back. Once everyone was settled on, he took off and flew around Britain for an hour before returning to Hogwarts. When they landed they jumped off as _Óðinn_ returned to his Dragon Lord state. Mrs. Weasley proclaimed "I'm getting too old for such excitement!" and Kingsley agreed with her.

As they walked up to the castle with Harry and his friends talking excitedly about the ride, _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _was telling Mrs. Weasley about himself. Once they reached the Entrance Hall, Minerva stopped _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _and I will tell everyone about this at supper tonight."  
"Ok well that would explain your patronus."

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully with Harry and Ginny sitting by the Lake while _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _talked with them and told them he would try to teach Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione the Ancient Magics. He warned that it was very advanced magic and very draining for humans. And so Harry asked "If they are so draining for humans who would you have taught them to before?"

"Harry, humans back then were less susceptible to evil and much more powerful. Back then they would have been able to control them better. I have witnessed the decline of magical energy in humans which greatly depressed me. But, when I saw you two, I knew that humans would have a chance to become more magically powerful again."

"Why us?" Ginny asked.

"Because you two are the most powerful Witch and Wizard I have ever seen since the Great Decline."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"I mean I know that you two will have no problem learning what I am going to teach you. You two will be able to do wandless magic very easily."

"Harry maybe but not me. I can't do wandless magic."

"Well then let's test you right now." And _Óðinn_ conjured a glass and set it down twenty yards away. "Now, try to summon it."

She did and it flew forward before falling down a few feet from her.

"Now Harry, I know you are more adept so…" he flicked his wrist and a target popped up fifty yards away and one for Ginny popped up twenty yards away. "Stunning spells…now!" And they both sent stunning spells at their targets hitting them dead center.

"Good job. Oh, I'm going down to the Hog's Head tomorrow do you and your friends want to come?"

"I don't know I'll ask them when we get back to the common room." Harry said.

"Ok." And they went up for supper. Before they started eating _Óðinn_ told everyone about what he was as he promised to quite a few questions and many with looks of awe.

After supper they went up to the common room and, the same as the past night, _Óðinn_ slept on the couch while Harry and Ginny went to Harry's Room and Ron and Hermione went to theirs. Before they could reach the stairs however, Harry stopped them and asked it they would go with him to the Hog's Head. They all agreed and went to bed.

The next morning, after they got dressed, washed up, and headed down to breakfast, Harry felt that something wasn't right. He thought he knew what it was but a second later what he felt confirmed it. "Hurry Dementors are loose outside the castle and they aren't restrained anymore-they're more powerful."

"What!" Ginny yelped, her voice full of fear as they ran down to the Entrance Hall.

"Curse and Damn the Corrupted for creating those vile creatures!" _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _yelled in disgust.

"What!" Harry yelled "Your enemies created those things!"

"Yes, I'm sad to say." He said with a hint of loathing in his voice "You will not be able to fend them off if they have returned to full power."

_I wonder…_ Harry thought. "Guys I have an idea. What if we focus or energies to each other and strengthen our wills? We might be able to hold them off, for a little while at least."

"You know that might work." _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _said with a hint of amusement "I will feed some of my power to you and you try to hold them off while I destroy them." And, after saying this, amplified his voice to tell all people to stay in the castle until he returned.

"Alright" Harry said and not long after he could feel immense power flowing into him and so could the other three.

"Alright let's try it!" Ginny yelled and they all screamed "_Expecto Patronum!"_ and a Stag, Doe, Terrier, and Otter burst forth. As they walked outside they saw a most frightening scene- at least three hundred Dementors were swooping around the Castle trying to get in at the people inside. The second the Dementors felt their presence, they swooped down but seemed reluctant to get no closer than five yards to _Óðinn Dróttinn Ljós _for he embodied all that they despised; love, light, and hope. The four held the creatures at bay while he used the Ancient Magics to destroy the Dementors.

"Well done you four!" _Óðinn_ _Dróttinn Ljós _elated to them and then stepped into the great hall to tell everyone what had just happened. "Minerva, can I speak to you privately?"

"Yes why?"

"Dementors just attacked and they weren't subdued either."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we need to get everyone inside the castle and secure every possible entrance. No one should leave except the house elves while I try to purge those vile demons. I can tell there will be more arriving soon. And, with them back at full power, they cannot be stopped except by me because of my knowledge of these damned creatures."

"What should we do about the other families outside the castle?" Minerva asked fearfully.

"Well send them word to come here and hope they haven't been hit already as well.

I'll do what I can."

"Thank you."

"Now tell everyone what I have just told you and send word to those outside immediately."

"Ok."

"I'll set up as many wards on this castle as I can. If you are attacked while I am away they will hold until I can get back. If you are attacked, have Harry send Fawkes to me immediately."

"Ok I will tell him."

"Good, for now it is goodbye then."

"Wait what about the wards?"

"I put them up as we spoke."

"Oh ok then goodbye."

"Tell Harry and his friends that I have gone."

"I will."

"Thank you." And with that he vanished in a golden flash. Minerva walked out into the Entrance Hall and found Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sitting against the wall looking quite drained. She approached them and told them what _Óðinn _had said and then told them to get some sleep. They headed up to the Common Room and collapsed on the sofa falling into a dreamless sleep. The next morning, they headed down to the Great Hall, had breakfast, and were told by Mrs. Weasley that they would be going home today after they were finished. After everyone was done eating, Ron having fourth helpings of everything he could reach, they headed outside Hogwarts to apparate home. Once they got there, they had a bit of a shock-where The Burrow once stood, there were only charred remains. When Harry saw this, he called "Kreacher!"

"Yes master, what do you need?" he replied. Harry whispered something to him and he disapparated with a loud _Crack_! Harry then said "If you will all wait here, I'll go see how Grimmauld Place is and if it isn't wrecked, we can go live there while we get the Burrow repaired."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes but if a few of you would come with me just incase there were Death Eaters still there it would be much Appreciated."

And, after some heated discussion, it was decided that Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione would go with Harry to Grimmauld Place. They apparated to a park not far from the house but, when they arrived, at least ten Death Eaters popped up from behind Hedges and started firing curses at them. They all had shields up before the curses hit them and a battle ensued. Harry watched as Ron was hit by a curse and thrown against a tree behind him, knocked unconscious, and blood started flowing from his side. Harry was thrown into a rage in seeing his friend struck down and spells started flying from his hands at an unimaginable speed. Soon all the Death Eaters were unconscious and bound to a tree. Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley telling them about the situation and to come pick up the Death Eaters while Hermione revived Ron, staunched the blood flow, closed the wound, wrapped it in bandages, and put a splint on it so it would not open up while walking. They got to the house and Harry cast _Homemum Revelio_. After verifying that there were no more Death Eaters in or around the house they went inside the house.

Apparently nothing was touched so they went back to The Burrow and brought everyone to Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley sat down and started muttering about how to fix the house. After a few uneventful weeks, Kreacher showed up and told Harry "It is ready Master Harry."

"Thank you Kreacher."

Then Harry walked into the kitchen and told everyone "We can go back to The Burrow now."

"How?" Mr. Weasley asked. "We still haven't gotten anyone to repair it."

"Just come and see it, please."

"Oh, alright Harry although I don't see a reason it will still be a pile of charred wood."

When they got there what they saw was not what they expected to see. Harry had asked Kreacher to go to Kingsley and see what could be done about The Burrow. After coming to inspect what was left, he had a crew come up and repair it with Kreacher telling them what to do. It looked exactly the same except for the fact that it was bigger and had newer furnishings and appliances.

"Harry what happened?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Well when I saw what was left I had Kreacher go to Kingsley and he sent a crew out to fix it. I will now take any repayment because for all that you have done for me I thought _I _needed to repay_ you._ Also, I have added over 500,000 galleons to you account at Gringotts."

"Harry we can't…" Mr. Weasley began but Harry cut him off. "You can and you will. I don't want it back; I don't need it back that was only a small proportion to what I actually have."

And that was true Harry had received a letter while at Grimmauld place saying that he had over five hundred trillion galleons total along with houses in Glasgow, Dover, Godric's Hollow, and Dublin. "I…Ok Harry." Mrs. Weasley finally consented seeing the glare on his face.

"Good. Now I think it's time to go inside." And they did. Everything was new except for Mrs. Weasley's clock which had miraculously survived.

"Oh Harry, this is…"Mrs. Weasley started to say but Mr. Weasley finished for her "Amazing."

"I'm going to go the Mrs. Tonks house to see if I can help her with anything."

"Ok Harry." Mr. Weasley replied. Harry stepped outside and apparated to Mrs. Tonks house, which was near Godric's Hollow, and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Mrs. Tonks asked.

"Harry."

"Oh, hi Harry, come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks." He said as he stepped inside.

"Please call me Andromeda."

"Andromeda, I take it you are running low on money?"

"Yes, money is a bit tight ever since Ted died."

"I was sorry to hear that. I know this might sound like a bit much but I am going to add 500,000 galleons to your account."

"Harry you can't I can't accept that much!"

"Please it is no burden to me I received a letter a few days ago saying that I had over five hundred trillion galleons in Gringotts. Please I want to make sure you will have enough to live on."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am but that was not the only reason I came here. I wanted to know if you needed any help with the funeral or anything else."

"I could use some help, but where will you live?"

"Oh, right well the letter also said that I had a few properties here in Godric's Hollow. I think I'll just live there."

"Ok, thank you Harry."

"No problem Andromeda." And Harry sent a patronus to the Weasleys telling them he was going to stay there for a few weeks and they said they were fine with that. For the next two weeks Harry helped Andromeda with the funeral and, as promised added the money to her vault. On the last week, Andromeda asked Harry "Do you want to see Remus and 'Dora?"

"Sure where do they live?" He'd never really thought of that. _Where _do_ they live?_ He wondered but that was soon answered. "Only a short walk from here. A short distance from where your parents lived actually."

"Really"

"Mhmm."

"That's great; I could move into my Grandparents old house and be near everyone."

"Would you really?"

"Ya I think I will. And if you need any help don't hesitate to call me I'd be glad to help."

"Oh, Harry, thank you. I knew Remus and 'Dora chose well when they picked a godfather." And she gave him a motherly hug. Then they left to see Teddy and his parents. When they approached the house, Remus was sitting outside playing with Teddy.

"Harry, Andromeda! This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Yes, sorry for dropping by unexpectedly but Andromeda said you lived nearby and we decided to visit."

"It's no problem Harry. Say, would you mind watching Teddy for a minute while I go get 'Dora?"

"Sure."

"I've got to warn you he's already displaying magic; he started laughing so hard that the house started shaking and I grew antlers." Remus said with a chuckle and they left in the direction of the house. A few minutes later Remus and Tonks came out of the house hand in hand. When she saw them she squeaked with delight and ran towards them. "Harry, Mum! When did you get here?" she asked while hugging them both.

"Just a few minutes ago, we came over after I learned from your mum here where you lived."

"Harry, is there something else you would like to tell them?" Andromeda said.

"What? Oh ya! I decided to move into my grandparent's home in the village."

"Harry, that's great but what about the Weasleys?" Remus asked.

"Well, as much as they love me they can't keep me there. I'm of age and they have no hold over me either way. After all anyone can visit if they like and I'll be going back for meals."

"That's good Harry." Remus said

"Well I'd better get going or else Molly will have kittens."

"Alright, Bye Harry." Remus said while giving him a one armed hug.

Bye Harry, come back soon." Tonks said while giving him a hug.

"Alright and if you need any financial support, please don't hesitate to ask. I have enough money to support all of Britain, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland."

"Ok Harry."

"Bye Andromeda. If you need any help, please contact me."

"Alright Harry, bye."

And Harry disapparated back to The Burrow.


End file.
